


Relationships (Secret Santa)

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Book of Life (2014), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Babies, Cuddles, F/M, Flowers, melting touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My secret santa gift for thatchickwiththeheadphones</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Warm Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for thatchickwiththeheadphones

Marianne flopped around trying to reach her blankets that had fallen to the floor without actually moving out from under what covers she still had on her. The room in the new Dark Forest castle had become quite cold. She was fairly sure the snow that had been threatening to fall yesterday had covered the forest while they slept. The pale light of very early morning came in through one of the room's few windows. It was the odd white light over snow. She almost managed to reach the blankets, one arm exposed to the cold air, stretching as far as she could when a long arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. 

“Ack!” 

All she got in response was a rumbled growl and nuzzling at her neck. Marianne giggled trying to fight off her giant goblin of a husband as he pulled her a little closer so he could nibble her ear, fanged teeth following a trail down her neck. “Bog!!” 

He growled. “Nope. Bog is not here lass, you have a monster in your bed.” 

She squealed giggling as his tongue flicked out tracing her ear, long gnarled claws wrapped around her waist. His pointed nose nuzzled her collar, long fingered hands exploring softer, warmer places on her body. She squealed again as chilled fingers snuggled into places on her body previously warm. 

“Bog, it's cold! Your fingers are like ice! And my blankets are on the floor.” 

Bog, his head under the remaining blankets so all she could hear was a muffled evil chuckle that vibrated over her skin as he nibbled her shoulder. 

“Ah! Then you are weak against me!” 

His fingers brushed over her nipples making her jump, but it was pleasant jolt. She struggled to roll over, but he pulled her close his handsome spiky face popping out from under the remaining blankets. She found him smiling sleepily at her, his chin resting between her breasts. 

“You want your blankets?” 

Marianne wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Yes!! I'm cold!” 

He rolled the rest of the way on top of her pinning her beneath him with his weight. She squawked with a laugh. “BOG!!!” He answered her by licking her chin, the very tips of his claws tickling her sides making her giggle and squirm pleasantly beneath him. He finally rolled off of her, careful not to expose too much of her to the chill air of the room. He swiftly gathered up the blankets from the floor. He turned, whipping them out one by one, covering up his fairy lover until she was once again under a nice warm pile of moss and spider silk blankets. 

Bog then walked around to other side of their bed, crawling in beside her. 

He gathered her close, creating a warm center with his body and the blankets, his long arms holding her against him, clawed fingers stroking her wings. 

Marianne smiled softly, completely happy. She nestled against him, her head on his chest listening to the deep beat of his heart. He gently stroked her shoulders and wings, the very tips of his claws creating a soft caress. “Warm again?” Bog's voice whispered over the top of her hair ruffling the strands. The way he held her against him, so lovingly, protectively even if it was just from the cold, made her feel so deeply cherished and loved. She closed her eyes, a gentle smile across her face. “You're the best blanket.” 

He chuckled, creating a rumble that vibrated from his chest through her chest where it nestled in her heart. “Love you, tough girl.” 

“I love you more, my Bog King.” 

Bog chuckled. “More? No. I love you more.” 

Marianne giggled, snuggling in close. “Nope. I love you more.” 

Bog growled playfully. “Oh, well let's see who is correct!” 

Soon the cold room was filled with the warm sounds of two people in love making love.


	2. Flower Bog

Bog sat with his legs bent at the knees hunched over, which was somewhat uncomfortable, but he was trying to make it so Dawn could place the flowers in the crevices of his exoskeleton. She was humming happily as she did so, holding dozens of tiny flowers in her hands as she worked. Bog looked sweetly ridiculous while wearing a daisy crown, along with a necklace of daffodils decorated his much darker exoskeleton, Dawn poked him with tiny pansies lacing them along his shoulders. 

“So what exactly are ye doing again?” Bog glanced over his shoulder, allowing him to see the rose petals she had scattered along his shoulders now. He glanced around in confusion. Where the hell had she gotten roses? He prayed to the spirits that no one saw him like this. The terrible Bog King covered in flowers. 

A very pregnant Dawn waddled around from behind him, stringing together what appeared to be another daisy chain. “Nesting.” Dawn placed the second crown on his head with a happy grin. Bog's frown deepened. He knew it was a nest was, but had no clue what his sweet fairy sister-in-law was actually doing. 

“Nesting...why the flowers?” 

Dawn smiled dreamily. “Just looking for the right flower petals to line the baby's beds with...” 

Bog nodded as if he understood, which he did not. He had agreed to watch over Dawn because he cared about the little spirit like she was his own blood. As heavily pregnant as she was with her and Sunny's twins, it would not be wise to leave her alone. She could go into labor any time now. Marianne had to help her father take care of a few things at court, and Sunny had needed to head over to where he was helping to put the finishing touch on the expansion to the fairy castle for the babies' room. So that had left Bog. 

As Dawn came around in front of him, Bog reached out stopping her. “Why don't ye rest? You must be tired?” 

Dawn giggled then blinked “Oh, they're kicking!! Want to feel?” 

Before Bog could say anything one way or the other, Dawn had grabbed his hand and placed it over her very rounded belly. Indeed Bog felt a couple of very strong kicks against his palm. He grinned brightly. “Very energetic, like their mother.” 

Dawn giggled. “You are going to be a wonderful uncle.” 

Bog blushed shyly. An uncle? Him? He had never once saw himself as an uncle, or a husband and maybe someday a father. It was all so new to him. But pleasant, so happily pleasant. He watched as Dawn started to move again, but Bog reached out gently taking her hand. “You should rest. Tell me what flowers ye want and I will pick them for ye, alright?” 

Dawn sat with a giggle. “I have enough right now. Can I teach you to make a flower crown?” 

Bog chuckle. “Sure, ye can try.”


	3. Melting

He was scheming again. He was always scheming—that was what Xibalba did best. La Muerte' didn't think he was even aware that he did it constantly, it was simply part of his nature. She smiled as she glided up behind him where he was watching down on the human world. She traced the tips of her fingers down his arm when she was close causing him to shudder pleasantly. “La Muerte...” He said her name on a sigh of contentment. 

“What are you doing Xibalba?” Her expression was amused, more so when Xibalba tried to look innocent. She laughed, always amused by him. As she gazed down she saw the twinkling lights of the holidays below. “You should leave them alone, come walk with me.” She smiled, tilting her head; the candles of her hat twinkled. 

He took her hand, kissing her fingers in that way he had that always made her shiver. “Alright, my dear.” 

The two lovers glided over the buildings moving out away from the humans to walk the land. They stopped on the Sierra Madre mountains looking out upon the land. “Tonight my love, let us be at peace.” La Muerte ran the back of her hand along his long angular face sending his wings to fluttering. “Tonight let us remember why I loved you.” Xibalba sighed. “Fine my dear, Fine...tonight no planning, no plotting.” 

La Muerte laughed softly, guiding him closer with the tips of her fingers under his chin. She leaned in bringing him under the shade of her hat, her sugar eyes soft. He reached out taking her other hand in his long black fingers. He held her tiny hand in a delicate grip as she gently pressed her lips to his feeling the great Xibalba melt at her touch.


End file.
